<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat in a Tree by SkywritesDaydreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753400">Cat in a Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams'>SkywritesDaydreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, mention of cats, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sent on an errand and Finds more than one type of Cat in a tree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Aiolia/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat in a Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Request. At least this one was out of the city. You held the basket with one hand swinging it lightly as the warm summer breeze came and picked up your hair as it passed by. Under all of these trees, it honestly felt pretty good. You couldn’t help but smile gently as you wandered along the path.</p><p>You had just been trying to clean up around the house of the pope when Lord Aphrodite found you. He needed someone to do a bit of shopping for him. First it was just picking up some herbs and things so he could make his own shampoo. Now it was to fetch apples from the orchard. You didn’t understand his thinking but at least it got you out of Sanctuary for a while.</p><p>You were just humming gently to yourself when you heard something odd. It honestly sounded like a tree that was cursing up a storm. You stopped midstep, Honestly terrified you had been followed. Some of the younger male saints had a habit of trying for any young maiden from the pope’s house. Most of the time Pope Ares would tell them to back off but on the rare chance he didn’t, You feared for your safety.</p><p>Thankfully it seems you weren’t followed. You saw a small black cat jump out a tree close by and look at you curious before it headed out.</p><p>“Oh yeah, Yeah. Just hop on down…. You couldn’t help me back.” You gave the tree an odd look. Trees didn’t talk and that sounded like someone you knew. You walked closer leaving your basket by the base and looked up.</p><p>Dirty blond hair, cut short attached to a frowning face with gorgeous blue eyes staring down at yours.</p><p>“Oh. Um…” You couldn’t help but laugh as he tried to keep the bottom of his shirt up.</p><p>“Lord Aiolia?” He waved with one hand then.</p><p>“Hello (Y/N). Um… What brings you out here?”</p><p>“Lord Aphrodite wanted some fresh apples. I think he’s making that apple conditioner again.”</p><p>“Sounds it.” He tried to reach up to his foot and you saw. A thick branch had decided to lace itself with his sandal. He was stuck. You covered your mouth then trying not to laugh before you looked back up.</p><p>“Might I ask why a gold saint is in a tree?” </p><p>“Well…” He finally straightened out sighing.</p><p>“I followed a cat out here and up into the tree. But then the little bugger got stuck. So I had to climb further up to get it free. When I picked the poor thing up tho, It kind of spazzed and I lost my balance and Well… It got my shoe. Cat got down right?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Right… Well…” You giggled then before you found a good foothold and pulled yourself up.</p><p>“You saved one cat. I’ll save another.”</p><p>“Huh?” He gave you a confused look before it sunk in.</p><p>“Oh Damn it!!!” You laughed then as You got in a safe location before you pulled out your knife. Most Maids weren’t allowed to carry one but since you went out into the city often, No one argued. A woman had to protect herself.</p><p>“I can fix your sandal later if you like.”</p><p>“Nah. These are older anyway.” You nodded as you reached up carefully and cut through the leather strap. The branch slipped free and Aiolia yelped before catching himself on a branch under him and swung around so he landed on his feet. You waited a few, Making sure he wouldn’t fall before you found your way down. He helped you off the final branch with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s nothing. Just Funny our grand Leo Saint would get himself stuck in a tree like that.” He sighed then before smiling.</p><p>“Don’t tell the others?”</p><p>“Never.” You gave him a kind smile before you grabbed your basket.</p><p>“Well… Since we’re both here, Would you like to go apple picking with me? Maybe there’s more cats that need saving.”</p><p>“Hm… I think I’d rather just help a cute girl if that’s ok by you.” You felt your cheek go red as he easily takes the basket from you.</p><p>“Plus all the good apples are always at the top. You don’t need to be climbing trees in a dress.” You shrugged but easily fell into step beside him before picking a leaf out of his hair. Aiolia was always a kind man and honestly moments like this were some you held close to your heart. They made the harsh life in the pope’s house easier to deal with and served as a reminder. True knights did still exist. Even if they did sometimes get stuck in trees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>